


Toko's diaries

by cosmicpeko



Series: Toko's diaries [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeko/pseuds/cosmicpeko
Summary: Is it painful to love? Toko Fukawa falls in love many times, quickly, and desperately. She decided to write down her inner thoughts but transformed into poetry, just like the Ultimate Writing Prodigy would do. Romantic to the core, the monologues will mostly be about and all around passion, affection and lust, and the way she “welcomes” it ㅡ with discomfort; with fear. | in-character and personal mixed monologues





	Toko's diaries

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s sudden, but I decided to move this project I started on my Instagram here. This is an in-character and personal mixed monologue, which means some of the thoughts written here are my own. You should know Toko’s story and character well enough to read this, but just note that her and Genocider Syo's approaches to love are very different and painful; to love and to be loved is a torture. 
> 
> These monologues are not strictly related to Byakuya, but it refers to one guy in particular, which, at the moment, IS Byakuya.  
I’m no writing prodigy guys, but I really hope you like how I portrait Toko's style and that you can recognize her character between the words. These are very personal!

##  **Part 1**: "_There probably won't ever be another part, I just tried to pull fine literature out of 3am sadness_"

Before you could completely drain the soul out of my body, many people did it before ㅡ me, lonely well in an isolated village.  


Countless other shadows took water out of me but no one ever came to return it.  


From time to time, their filthy conscience would come back before me, demanding to be renewed, and their voracious void, devouring itself over and over, would need to be filled of my very blood, then to just return to lean over and barf their inner rottenness ㅡ they adored how I made them feel like the person they were not, when the purity of my own being penetrated through their veins and cleaned their insides, how they begged for me as if I was their elisir of blissfulness and eternal youth.  


Similarly, you raped my gentle spirit and you stole my innocence, my gullible trust; you bared-handendly crammed togheter my heart, shattering vessels and skin.   


And I let you do that, each time. 

  
I let you do that ㅡ because when you do that, I feel like I belong to you.

**Somehow**.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes again: This was shorter, but I have one more to post :) I wish I had some cool art to attach, but I can’t draw lol I wish I could. These monologues will be tagged under #tokodiaries . Also please support the series on Tumblr! Thank you!!!


End file.
